Blitzcrank
|-|Blitzcrank= |-|iBlitzcrank= |-|Battle Boss Blitzcrank= Summary |-|Original Lore='Blitzcrank' is an enormous, near-indestructible steam golem originally built to dispose of hazardous waste in Zaun. Evolved beyond his primary purpose, Blitzcrank selflessly uses his strength and durability to protect others. Able to see past false veneers and artifice to the truth of an intention, Blitzcrank moves to help those in need. |-|PROJECT Lore=Built as household assistance automata, thousands of iBlitzcranks were corrupted by Program during a routine software update. With their human owners oblivious to this fact, they continue to help, waiting patiently for the time their new command lines are initiated. |-|Arcade Lore=A boss hailing from a popular science fiction shooter, Blitzcrank is well known in the gaming community for cheap mechanics, powerful attacks, and a massive health pool. Veigar fittingly made him the gatekeeper of his personal fortress, because Veigar hates fun. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | Low 6-B Name: Blitzcrank, The Great Steam Golem Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male programming Age: Unknown (Somewhere between 6 and 10 years old) Classification: Steam Golem, Techmaturgical Construct | Corrupted Program | Battle Boss Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Lore=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Forcefield Creation, Extendable arms, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Overdrive), Damage Boost (Via Power Fist), Electricity Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Static Field), Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Due to being a robot) |-|PROGRAM=All powers as base |-|Battle Boss=All powers as base plus Large Size (Type 2) and Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Viktor) | Town level (Comparable to other Programs such as Program Camille and Program Soraka) | Small Country level (Comparable to Battle Boss Brand) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Viktor and Ekko) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the other members of Arcade) Lifting Strength: Class K (Rocket Grab can pull champions as heavy Malphite, Nautilus, and Galio, Was able to support a large hydraulic descender with one hand) | Class K | Class M (Should be comparable to Battle Boss Malzahar) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Town Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Town level | Small Country level (Can take hits from Arcade Miss Fortune Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a robot) Range: Melee range, Several meters with rocket grab Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (A sentient robot with a learning capacity, his knowledge is always expanding and adapting) Weaknesses: Overdrive slows him temporarily after use Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mana Barrier:' When Blitzcrank is low on health, he shields himself. *'Rocket Grab:' Blitzcrank fires his right hand in the target direction, pulling the first enemy hit to him, stunning them, and dealing magic damage. *'Overdrive:' Blitzcrank puts himself into overdrive, gaining bonus attack speed for a few seconds and bonus movement speed that decays after a few seconds. When Overdrive ends, Blitzcrank is slowed for a few seconds. *'Power Fist:' Blitzcrank's next basic attack deals damage bonus physical damage and knocks his target into the air. *'Static Field:' Blitzcrank generates a zone of static electricity. While Static Field is available and Blitzcrank is in combat, he fires a lightning bolt at a random nearby visible enemy every few seconds, dealing magic damage. Blitzcrank can also detonate his static field, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and silencing them. Key: Base | iBlitzcrank | Battle Boss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Robots Category:Electricity Users Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Data Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6